One Moonlit Walk
by ember collins
Summary: Meredisu is still having trouble adjusting to life in Japan but with friends like Kou, and Nagisa keeping her smiling and a certain tall, Makoto looking after her, surely she can adjust- even love it, right? This story is one of friendship and learning to cope with changes, come with Meredisu as she grows from a girl to a young woman. MakotoxOC. GouxNagisa. Please read and review!


"What are you doing out here all on your own?" a concerned voice called down to me.

"Huh?" I looked up through blurry vision as my glasses were placed back onto my olive toned face, I found myself face to face with Makoto-senpai. I gasped and blushed, "Gomen nasai senpai!" I cried out as I tried to bow towards the tall third year, he only chuckled and shook his head as he told me I had nothing to be worried about, he after all hadn't been watching where he was going.

I blushed and let him help me up, his big hand wrapped around my tiny wrist as he pulled me up, "Where are you coming from anyways?"

"Kou-kun's house, we were watching movies and drinking hot chocolate when I remembered that I had an assignment that I forgot to finish," I blushed even more then when I realized that I shared information that he probably didn't really care about.

I knew that he was a nice guy from Kou, but that didn't mean that he cared about my insignificant short comings as a student who constantly forgot to finish assignments. I shook my head as I looked down at my boots trying to make the heat in my cheeks subside.

"Can I walk you home at least?" He had asked, I still felt dumbstruck as I recalled the events from the night before, had it really happened? Or had I been dreaming?

The crisp air and the sound of horns brought me back to reality as I stepped off the curb to cross the street along with other students on their way to school. A couple sips of hot chocolate had me walking on air as I continued down my route to Iwatobi High School.

As I strolled through the crowded streets, my thoughts wandered off to a certain tall, emerald eyed, gentle-giant with a calming smile that somehow always managed to steal my breath away. It was a particularly cold Monday morning, but the biting air didn't seem to bother me so much as thoughts of Tachibana Makoto danced around in my head.

Sipping on the hot chocolate that was left over from last night's get together, I smiled brightly as I thought, "Today is the day! I'm going to tell him!" A bubbly blonde skittered past me to catch up to her friends and I heard them giggling, along with 'Makoto-san' mixed in there and sighed defeated, "Maybe not today."

My thoughts were interrupted as I was greeted by other classmates and Matsuoka Gou tackling me with a tight hug and a warm good morning.

Since I had moved to Japan with my father from America, Gou—Kou had been with me through the initial culture shock; and each, "I didn't know American's could be so dark", and "Are you sure you're American? You look Indian to me"; and through teaching me Japanese to help me get through each day. She was my best friend and I was very glad to have her in my life.

"Last night was so much fun!" Kou gushed as we giggled about how we stayed up late the night before making s'mores checking off another item off of our "Fall Bucket-List" that we were determined to have completed by the time Spring Semester rolled around.

"I had a lot of fun too!" I enthusiastically replied. The night before we had made hot chocolate and talked about boys and called out as many constellations as we knew before we settled in the living room to watch a movie before I remembered to go home to make a few finishing touches on an assignment.

"I wish you had let me or Rin walk you home last night! It was positively dreadful waiting for your phone call to let me know that you made it home okay!" Kou whined as she looped her arm through mine while we continued on our trek to school.

I smiled and nodded, blushing slightly, "Well it ended up not being that big of a deal, I bumped into Tachibana-senpai on my way home last night," I nonchalantly replied before I took a sip of the hot chocolate, turning away slightly waiting for her to react to what I said.

A bright, wide smile grew on Kou's face as realization dawned on her. She let out a shriek drawing attention towards us from the people all around causing me to blush as she practically shouted, "He walked you home?!"

I tried to hide the smile on my face as I blushed profusely, but Kou wouldn't have it, we spent the remainder of the walk to school dissecting what little conversation had actually taken place the night before with Tachibana Makoto-senpai on the quiet walk to my house.

When we finally made it to our lockers, she punched my arm slightly, "Hey! Why didn't you tell me last night?" she pouted slightly and looked hurt by my not telling her.

I laughed and quipped back, "And miss that shriek-fest from earlier? I wanted the full reaction!" I smiled as I took off my shoes and slipped on my slippers, "Honestly Kou, I thought I was dreaming," I paused. "I needed a little time to make sure that it was real," again I was taken away, recalling his smile and the gleam the moonlight left on his olive colored hair. Kou brought me back as she rubbed my arm, smiling gently at me, "besides, I doubt a walk home even counts as a date." I gave her a small smile and she then proceeded to quiz me on the French vocab we were going to be tested on in just a few short minutes.

We walked to class after that and much like the night before, I found myself colliding into our school's crest on the chest of none other than Tachibana Makoto's chest. Kou had almost missed it, but she gasped the same time that I did when my arm, once linked with hers, stayed behind as she kept walking. My face directly in his chest as we collided into one another. Again.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone! It has been a long while since I have posted something on here, this I am considering making into a full story, but it kind of depends on how it does, it might only be a few chapters long depending on how inspired I get. I apologize in advance for anything that is incredibly wrong with this chapter, so please leave a review and let me know how I can improve in the next chapter! :D **

**Thanks so much for taking the time to read my story! :3 **


End file.
